Kaldtfrelsers
The Kaldtfrelsers, or Frelsers as they are more commonly known, are a nation of mighty Nordic people, united under the rule of Kodlak Nikulson. RegionsCategory:FactionsCategory:The New Kingdoms The Frelsers are spread across Solstheim completely, and are not just an army but the ruling faction there. However, the headquarters is in Skyrim due to the political situation there. The regions under their control are listed below. * Solstheim * Sørskaal City * The Rift * A large portion of Morrowind * Northeast Cyrodiil (includes Cheydinhal) * Farrun and Northpoint, High Rock Types There are quite a few types of Frelsers. The most common types are the heavy armor and light armor Frelsers. However, there are a few other types as well. All of the known types of Frelser are shown below. * Heavy Armor Frelser * Light Armor Frelser * Villfrelser * Frelser Vaktmann * Royal Frelser (Kodlak and family) Heavy Armor Frelser ]] The heavy armor Frelser are the soldiers that have the heaviest builds. They are given the thickest armor to make up for their inhibited movement. They are often used as human shields for archers or VIPs. They either use waraxes or swords with shields, or two-handed greatswords and battleaxes. Light Armor Frelser The light armor Frelser are the quick warriors that are used as archers and light infantry. Their armor gives them a decent amount of protection, but primarily focuses on allowing movement. There are variants of the helmet that does not have horns, but many still have the decorative horns. They are very quick shots with the bow, and skilled users of daggers and swords. Villfrelser Villfrelsers are wild barbarian frelsers that are unbelievably quick. Using almost any weapon available to them, they are often driven by bloodlust in battle, and refuse to wear heavy armor due to it inhibiting movement. They are often seen only wearing apparel of their own making. All villfrelsers are highly respected, due to there being a distinction between a villfrelser and a maniac. Some more skilled villfrelsers serve as generals and leaders of the frelser forces. Villfrelsers can be organized by their stars. One-stars are villfrelsers who have proven to be very skilled in combat, but have not proved leadership capabilities. They don't really have any authority. Two-stars are villfrelsers who are skilled in combat and are also skilled tacticians. They are considered basic officers. Three-stars have been shown to be adeptly skilled in commanding units, fighting, and strategizing. Four-stars are the best villfrelsers, who are demons on a battlefield, master tacticians, and highly respected commanders. They are the generals of the frelsers. Finally, there are five-stars. There is only one five-star villfrelser, and he is considered the ultimate warrior of the frelsers. He is Grektiv Feral-Hunt, the general in prime of all frelser forces. His strategies are extremely effective, and he is the ultimate combatant. His axe makes him seem slow, but in fact he is faster than almost anyone in Tamriel who is unassisted by magic. Rumors say he is a demon from Oblivion sent to destroy anything he finds, or he is a phantom who slays anyone he is asked to. Frelser Vaktmann The Vaktmenn are the stationed official guardsmen. They are some of the most experienced Heavy Frelsers, ordered specifically to protect both townspeople and the royal family. They are specially equipped with a stalhrim spear. Felsaad Vanguard Main article: Felsaad Vanguard. The Vanguard is the collection of some of the greatest archers and rogues in Tamriel. Led by Kodlak Nikulson, they are in a way the black operatives of the frelser. There are 16 members in total. Royal Frelser Kodlak and his family are considered the royalty in Frelser culture. While there are nobles of sorts, only Kodlak's closest family members are royalty. Category:Militaries